Forgotten Promise
by Kay-san
Summary: In response to the ShinobiLove July challenge: TanabataFireworks. Forgetting his promise to accompany Misao to the festival, Aoshi rushes out to find her. Learning how badly he's hurt her in the past will change their relationship forever. ONESHOT


Hi all! Just posting my first ever challenge response! This is for the ShinobiLove July challenge which is Tanabata/Fireworks. Like I said, first time on a challenge so we'll have to see how this turns out. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin in any way, shape or form. No money made. Entertainment only, you get the picture. Also, this fic was conjured up while listening to "Missing" by Evanescence. I don't own that either, though it makes an appearance in the fic.

'_thoughts'_

…………………..

Forgotten Promise

……………………

Aoshi looked up startled as his office shoji was rudely banged open by one very pissed ninja. He half expected to see Misao walk through due to the force of the bang, however it was….

"Omasu? Is something wrong?"

Normally, Omasu was sweet-tempered, good-natured, not a mean thing to say to anybody. Aoshi had only seen her angry once. When he was 10 he figured it would be fun to put a bug in Okon's hair. After facing Omasu's wrath first-hand he swore never to be the focus of it again. _'Eighteen years is a good run.'_

"Hai, something IS wrong, Aoshi-san! Do you have any idea what you've done? Any idea?" With hands on her hips and a scowl on her face, Omasu saw Aoshi shrink back ever so slightly.

"No, I honestly have no idea." Aoshi tried to keep his icy gaze, but confusion was seeping through. How could he have forgotten something that would upset Omasu so?

"You broke a promise to Misao-chan! And now the poor heart-broken girl has gone out into the festival on her own! Really, Aoshi-san. How could you?"

The festival. The pieces clicked together and Aoshi stifled a groan. He had buried himself under mounds of paperwork and forgotten what day it was. He remembered Misao coming in a few minutes prior.

(flashback)

"Aoshi-sama, are you almost done with your paperwork?"

He replied without even glancing up. "No, Misao. I'm afraid I'll be here all night trying to catch up."

"Oh."

Had he been more observant, he would have heard the dejection in her voice. Or if he looked up he would have seen the violet and pink kimono she was wearing. "Was that all, Misao?"

She sighed, trying to hold back the tears. "Yes, Aoshi-sama." And she left.

Misao raced down the stairs, tears leaking through. Omasu had almost been knocked over by the smaller girl. She was ready to scold her when she noticed the trembling lower lip. "Out with it, Misao-chan."

The gentle command was all Misao needed. "Aoshi-sama promised." The sorrowful whispers continued. "He told me a week ago, that we would go to the festival tonight together. But, he's busy with paperwork and says he'll be busy all night." Her voice cracked on a sob.

Omasu rubbed her back. "Oh, Misao-chan. I'm so sorry."

Misao shook her head and scrubbed her face. "Forget it. I'm going out anyway. No need to miss out on the fun just because of Aoshi-sama!" The overly bright smile never fooled Omasu.

(end flashback)

Omasu's features softened. "If you hurry and change, you could still catch her. She just left." She turned and closed the shoji.

Aoshi hastily made his way to his room, quickly donning a blue gi and black hakama. He hurried out the door, eyes scanning the crowds as he made his way to the festival.

……………………………….

Misao frowned as she noticed all the couples laughing and whispering to each other. Love was everywhere, aside from the little area Misao occupied. She looked, disinterested at the various stalls and activities, wishing a brooding man was by her side. She tried to cheer herself. _'Bah, what fun could Aoshi-sama be? He would never have any interest in this sort of thing. I'll have more fun by myself!'_

She could tell herself that lie all she wanted. The truth was just having Aoshi there was enough. Even if he didn't say a word or give her a smile or show any affection, his presence alone was enough for her.

She noticed a crowd gathering a little ways down the street and made her way to it. She was about to ask someone what all the commotion was about when she noticed a man hop up onto a makeshift platform. "Come on! Serenade your loved one! Don't have a loved one? Nab one with your wonderful singing!"

As his sales pitch continued, Misao found herself being drawn forward. She would always sing around the Aoiya as she worked, not really paying attention to who was listening. The others would always compliment her on her voice. Maybe this would make her feel better. She barely realized what she was doing as she handed the man her money and walked up onto the stage.

……………………………..

Aoshi noticed the crowd gathering and thought he saw a familiar braid swinging into the throng of people. He quickened his pace as he followed, listening to the man who had everyone's attention give his speech. As he reached the crowd he stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed Misao up on the stage. _'She's going to sing? I didn't know Misao could sing.'_

Aoshi waited, barely breathing as the song started.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

Aoshi winced. The heartache in her voice was almost tangible. 

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?  
_

The taller ninja's face fell into a frown. _'Is that really I make you feel, Misao? Have I really hurt you so badly?'_ And then he remembered his cruel words to her, his betrayal, leaving her when she was a child. His frown deepened. _'Who could blame her? After not even looking up to acknowledge her presence earlier, it's no wonder she feels this way.'  
_  
_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

As her voice carried through the crowd, Aoshi watched entranced. __

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Forlorn, sea-green orbs met shocked, ice-blue. Misao held his gaze through the rest of the song, needing him to understand, needing him to just listen to her. __

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

As Misao stepped off the stage, Aoshi made his way over to her. "Misao, I-" He had no clue what to say. What can be said in a situation like that? He thought for a second and tried again. "I'm sorry. Truly I am. I forgot Tanabata was today."

Misao was overjoyed that he didn't mean to turn her away. However, he didn't say anything about the song she desperately wanted him to hear. "Aoshi-sama, about the song-"

A warm, firm hand was placed over her mouth and Aoshi bent down to her ear, whispering. "I do care, Misao. And I do notice you. More than you realize."__

Misao's eyes watered and all she could do was nod. Aoshi's lips quirked the tiniest bit and he motioned for her to walk with him. "Let's head over to the river. There's something there I want to show you."

The young woman wanted to giggle. When she was a child and Aoshi took her to the festivals, he would always act like the fireworks were a surprise. And being little, she would always forget by the next festival that the riverbank meant fireworks. She leaned closer to the man she loved. "Aoshi-sama, I'm old enough now to remember there are fireworks at the river."

He felt the slightest warmth in his cheeks, hoping it was too dark for Misao to notice. "Sou ka." He looked over at her slightly smiling visage and a thought struck him.

"Misao, I believe it was a good thing I left you with Okina and the others."

Misao frowned. _'Now why did he have to go and bring that up?'_

Aoshi held in a chuckle at her frown and he leaned in next to her ear again as they reached the river. "If I had been around all these years, seeing you grow up, I would think of you as a child just as the others do."

As the words registered in Misao's brain, her eyes widened and she looked up at Aoshi. Her question was hesitant, hoping she understood correctly. "So, are you saying…you don't think of me…as a child, Aoshi-sama?"

Aoshi just shook his head in response. "I see a beautiful young woman, not the bratty kid I left here."

Misao giggled as warmth enveloped her and the sound and feeling washed over Aoshi. She abruptly stopped as the first explosion boomed overhead, sparks of color littering the sky.

Aoshi watched the light from the fireworks dance over her face, captured by the innocence in her eyes and the smile of amazement on her lips.

'_I never wanted to taint your innocence, Misao. But perhaps it is the other way around. Perhaps your innocence is stronger than my darkness. Maybe it is what is needed to wash away the taint in my soul.'_

Misao looked up at him, the small smile still playing on her lips. She let the smile slip as she saw the seriousness in his gaze. "Aoshi-sama?"

He bent down to brush a brief, chaste kiss over her lips as fireworks exploded overhead. The former okashira smiled slightly as he pulled back. Noting the gasp and the following bright smile Misao gave him, he realized he must have finally done something right. He wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her back against his chest, his other hand reaching to entwine his fingers with hers. As he leaned his chin on top of her head, Misao sighed in contentment.

Maybe there was no big confession of love, but Misao couldn't have asked for a more perfect Tanabata.

……………………………

(Author chokes on fluff) Sorry. I don't know what happened. I was going for something a little angsty, then a little romance-y. But this is definitely NOT what I had in mind. Ah well. We all know fanfics tend to get a life of their own sometimes. I hope it wasn't SO bad. And if it was, just lie and say it wasn't. (big smile) Please review! Hugs & Kisses! _  
_


End file.
